1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch pliers device for fastening J-channel siding around an opening defined by a building. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fastening tool or punch pliers for facilitating installation of such J-channel elements and to the cutting of J-channel elements.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Vinyl siding enables the transformation of a building to present an aesthetic appearance thereto and to protect the building against the elements.
However, although the application of vinyl siding to an unobstructed external wall of a building is relatively straight forward, the application of such siding around windows and doors and the like have proved to be labor intensive thereby increasing the overall cost of the siding operation.
The present invention drastically reduces the time taken to install J-channels around an opening such as a window or the like.
Also, according to the present invention, the co-operating J-channels secured around an opening such as a window present a particularly pleasing appearance when the siding has been locked therein.
Therefore it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a punch pliers device for fastening siding around an opening defined by a building and for enabling an operator to secure such siding in considerably less time than permitted by the prior art arrangements.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a punch pliers device for facilitating the installation of J-channels having an improved aesthetic appearance.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a J-channel elements which appear to be mitered relative to each other.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a punch pliers device for cutting a J-channel used for fastening siding around an opening defined by a building.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.